Numerous therapeutic and diagnostic monoclonal antibodies (MAbs) are used in the clinical setting to treat and diagnose human diseases, for example, cancer and autoimmune diseases. For example, exemplary therapeutic antibodies include Rituxan (Rituximab), Herceptin (Trastuzumab), Avastin (Bevacizumab) and Remicade (Infliximab). In designing antibody therapeutics, it is desirable to create antibodies, for example, antibodies that modulate a functional activity of a target, and/or improved antibodies such as antibodies with higher specificity and/or affinity and/or and antibodies that are more bioavailable, or stable or soluble in particular cellular or tissue environments.
Available techniques for generating antibody therapeutics are limited. Current methods include using antibody libraries to select variant proteins with desired properties in vitro. The libraries are generated to contain mutational diversity by targeted and non-targeted methods (e.g., Marks et al., J. Mol. Biol. (1991) 222, 581-597; Winters et al. (1994) Annu Rev. Immunol. 12:433-55; Rosok et al. (1996) J. Biol. Chem., 271:22611-22618; Kim et al. (2005) Mol. Cells 20:17-29; Mondon et al. (2008) Frontiers in Bioscience, 13:1117-1129; Benhar et al. (2007) Expert Opin. Biol. Ther., 7:763-779; and Knappik et al. (2000) J. Mol. Biol., 296:57-86). Each of these antibody libraries has its limitations. Accordingly, it is among the objects herein is to provide methods for making antibody libraries, and antibodies produced by the methods.